Espuma de Mar
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: Convergen dos mundos de leyenda en uno solo, la fantasía y lo sobrenatural se mezclan cuando una diosa, blanca como la espuma de mar, llega a tierras desconocidas. OS. Semi AU. Editado.


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. No escribo fics con ánimos de lucro, sino únicamente para entretenimiento.

Originalmente el fic fue escrito para un reto, de un foro que, lastimosamente, ha quedado en el abandono; el reto consistía en adaptar el universo de Twilight a una leyenda local del país o ciudad del ficker, algo bastante interesante de escribir en realidad. Como ha pasado bastante tiempo, y había un par de cositas que quería editar, me he tomado el trabajo de revisarlo y volverlo a subir, ya sin referir al mencionado foro.

Mary Alice B.

* * *

 **ESPUMA DE MAR**

Los silencios más profundos guardan los secretos más grandes y las verdades más puras.

Recuerdo haber vivido la magia y haberla compartido… o puede ser que sólo la haya oído de labios de alguien más. Mi memoria está cansada ya; el tiempo es muy largo, pero aún así no ha borrado la huella que dejó la princesa en esta tierra.

Una tierra viva, que en sus tiempos de libertad fue capaz de todo. Un pueblo guerrero y orgulloso que andaba a sus anchas por suelo y por mar. Fue por esos días que ocurrió, salió de entre las olas la criatura más hermosa que hayamos visto jamás, era la expresión misma de los dioses, pues su encanto era sobrenatural.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de tela muy fina que volaba cual nube agitado por el viento; tenía el cabello oscuro, como la noche sin luna, al igual que los ojos. Iba descalza, caminando por la playa con la gracia de un ángel y el único adorno que llevaba era un caracolillo de oro que colgaba de su cuello. Era blanca como nadie, blanca como la luna llena, blanquísima y risueña como la espuma de mar; por ello la llamaron Posorja, que en lengua nativa significa Espuma de Mar.

Su llegada causó gran alboroto en la tribu, pero pronto, todos y cada uno de los Huancavilcas se rindieron a su encanto y embelesados la acogieron con cariño y admiración. Hechiceros y adivinos se reunieron para intentar explicar su presencia o su origen pero, como los designios de los dioses son siempre misteriosos, poco fue lo que se atrevieron a aventurar. Fue considerada entonces como Hija del Mar y Princesa de los Huancavilcas.

Posorja hablaba poco de sí misma, pero hablaba para los demás y hablaba de cosas ocultas y maravillosas. Posorja tenía un don, conocía aquello que todos ansiamos conocer: el futuro. Ella veía lo que estaba por venir y advertía a los hombres para que fueran previsores.

Posorja oía lo que le susurraba su caracolito de oro y se encerraba en sí misma, entonces las visiones venían y un nuevo anuncio tenía para los lugareños.

En días, su carácter se endurecía y su mirada se volvía turbia; entonces se iba sola a la selva, a meditar, dicen algunos, o a buscar a los dioses. Nadie con certeza lo puede asegurar, pero cuando volvía, sus ojos brillaban con una nueva luz, como si el sol en ellos fuera prisionero, su sonrisa destellaba y su alegría florecía otra vez.

Su alegría contagiaba a todos y gracias a su presencia la tribu había salido airosa de numerosas amenazas. Posorja estuvo con nosotros por largo tiempo, años y años se sucedieron pero ella nunca cambió, nunca perdió la frescura de la juventud ni la belleza que la caracterizaba.

A lo largo del tiempo, de boca en boca se fue extendiendo la noticia de la Princesa Adivina, y fue tanta su fama que hasta al Gran Imperio llegó, los oídos del Inca mismo alcanzó.

Del sur y del este venían emisarios del Inca en busca de respuestas, y ella generosa les advertía de guerras y victorias, de hambrunas y sequías. Llegó el día en que el Inca, en persona, bajó a la costa a entrevistarse con la vidente, la cual le habló con verdad y le dijo que, de seguir su camino, encontraría la muerte, Le anunció también la guerra que se desataría entre sus dos hijos a consecuencia de su decisión, y le dio el nombre del ganador.

Sus palabras se cumplieron con la misma exactitud de siempre, haciendo que se ganara el respeto de todo el Imperio.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y el nuevo emperador también bajó a verla; el hijo del Inca y nuevo monarca la vino a consultar. El futuro no guardaba cosas buenas para él y la princesa una vez más fue sincera al anunciarle, no sin gran pesar, su muerte. Anunció también la caída del Imperio y el fin de su misión. Su tiempo con los Huancavilcas había terminado.

Dijo que hombres blancos vendrían de lejanas tierras, cubiertos de metal y sedientos de sangre.

Se la notaba ansiosa, preocupada por el fatal destino que se avecinaba, sufría por la tierra que la había amado y en la cual ya no podía permanecer más. Hasta que un día su angustia se disipó, una nueva visión hizo que en su mirada resurgiera la ilusión, había visto su propio futuro, su destino.

Antes de la predestinada llegada, un visitante diferente hizo su aparición en nuestra costa. Un hombre, o más bien un guerrero, con una fuerza inimaginable y la piel tan blanca como la de la Princesa. Llevaba el torso desnudo y el cabello dorado, mojado y enredado, le caía por el rostro. Llegó hablando en una lengua desconocida y parecía llamar a voces a alguien.

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! —repetía sin cansarse.

Posorja salió de su cabaña y corrió como el viento hacia él, al verlo su rostro se iluminó.

—Te esperaba —dijo, y luego se dirigió a él en aquel extraño idioma.

El guerrero pareció apaciguarse y una ola de sosiego se regó, envolviendo a todos los presentes.

Este es el fin de la historia de la Princesa Posorja, la Hija del mar.

El dios guerrero de los cabellos dorados se la llevó, tomados de las manos se alejaron por la playa. Posorja se detuvo un instante, arrancó el caracolito que pendía de su cuello y lo lanzó a la arena.

Entonces se volvió hacia su compañero y se perdieron juntos en la espuma de mar.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este relato, en el que de algún modo convergen distintos mundos fantásticos. Fue una experiencia muy interesante el escribirlo y fue hecho con mucho cariño.**

 **Toda opinión es bienvenida, ya sea por PM o review.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
